Scars
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: Kagome is almost marked by the enemy.InuYasha sees something on Kagome he never noticed before and it brings him to confront Kagome about it.Slight lemon,slightOOC.I know Posion originally did Scars.I was listening to MC version.Dont waste a review
1. Chapter 1

This was the fic that inspired me to come back to writing fanfics. Though, when I had this dream it wasn't a lemon, not as OOC, and had more action as Riion's tribe came back to avenge his death by taking Kagome. Maybe I should continue? Please review and let me know. And this is my first lemon EVER so just bare with me (and for the more..mature readers, that's also why it's not so graphic and very turned down). I own nothing, except Riion. And yes a few lyrics have made thier way into InuYasha's lines from the Miley Cyrus song "Scars." "Every Rose has it's Thorns" and "Scars" belong to Miley Cyrus.

* * *

_Every rose has its thorn_  
_Just like every night has its dawn_  
_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_  
_Every rose has its thorn - Every Rose has its Thorns, Miley Cyrus _

* * *

**Scars**

Puffy white clouds floated lazily in a baby blue sky. The sun shone brightly over the peaceful land. A small group of people were setting up a camp outside an old, abandoned shack. Two of it's members were inside the shack recovering from a previous battle. Outside the shack a girl of fifteen was building a fire with help from a small demon child. She pushed her long raven hair back behind her ear as she stood and the child called out "Fox Fire" and blue fame caught on the pile of twigs. She smiled and thanked him as she turned and looked up in the tree behind her.

The last member of their group was sitting in the tallest branch in the tree. His sat in the tree like a dog watching her with his cold amber eyes. The fact that InuYasha was missing his Robe of the Fire Rat was a reminder of how she had messed up in the last battle. She blushed and looked away only the see the crismon red of his Robe wrapped around her body. She stormed off.

The yōkai had ripped to streads her uniform. Her _last _uniform. A change pair of clothes were in her backpack back at Kaede's hut, but she foolishly hadn't taken the thing when they left thinking it would be an easy battle and she would be back soon. _'Man, Momma's gonna _kill _me...I've ruined so many uniforms this year. And InuYasha saw me naked again...and I'm pretty sure Miroku got a peak before InuYasha could get us away...' _Kagome sighed as she bent down and began to shift through the herbs in a clump of grass. She had picked a few for pain and swelling when a shadow had darkened the thicket she was in. Kagome looked up. The head of the shadow had a pair of swivelling dog ears. She sighed again and turned to look at him.

InuYasha looked down at her, his silver bangs hiding his eyes. "Kagome." he said. Kagome blinked her chocolate eyes and whispered, "InuYasha." InuYasha shuddered at his name and slowly sat down next time her in his signature dog position. He looked her in the eyes with burning eyes. Kagome gulped. "Are you okay?" he asked gruffly. Kagome nodded her head. InuYasha closed his eyes and hissed. Kagome was takenaback."I-InuYasha..."

InuYasha could see it in his mind over and over again.

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome ran out behind the rock InuYasha told her to stay behind. Shippou jumped ontop of it and called for her. InuYasha's right ear swivelled and he turned towards her and yelled for her to hide. She stopped and pulled an arrow from her quiver and stretched the bow string. The

_**yōkai**_ _**turned towards her and ran at her. Kagome fired the arrow but the **__**yōkai**_ _**was able to block it with its sword. It dissappeared only to appear right behind her. Kagome gasped as she felt the sword press against her throat and the **__**yōkai's**_ _**arm circle her waist.**_

_**InuYasha stopped and gripped the T**__**etsus**__**aiga tighter. The **__**yōkai **__**chuckled and pulled Kagome tighter to himself. "You won't attack me, hanyou, will you?"**_

_**InuYasha growled. "Let her go, Riion. She isn't in this." **_

_**"Oh, but she is. I can feel a certain...bond between you. Tell me, halfbreed, have you marked her?" Riion smirked.**_

_**InuYasha smirked. "It seems your sixth **__**yōkai **__**sense is failing you, Riion. She is unmarked." He pointed the T**__**etsus**__**aiga towards Riion. "I will not tell you again to let her go."**_

_**Riion chuckled as Kagome squirmed in his arms. "How dare you point your fang at me, halfbreed. For I have just found your weakness." Riion raised his arm to Kagome's collar as his nails grew longer. Kagome squeaked and he tour a small cut down to her cleavege. Kagome's chocolate eyes met InuYasha's in pleading.**_

_**Overcome with anger, InuYasha dropped T**__**etsus**__**aiga as he ran towards them, cracking his knuckes. "Get your filthy hands off her!" Riion quickly sheathed his own blade as he completely shredded Kagome's uniform with his other hand. Kagome screamed and tried to cover herself within her confinment. Riion opened his mouth and made as if to bit down onto Kagome neck. Kagome struggled harder and closed her eyes. **_

_**The next thing Kagome felt was another body pressed against hers as Riion's head flew back and the smack of a punch resounded through her ears. And a different pair of arms grabbed Kagome as one set let her go. The air whistled past her as she felt them jump into the air. When she opened her eyes she was looking at InuYasha's red clothed chest. She looked up to him like a deer caught in head lights. They were in the middle of the forrest surrounding the clearing the battle was happening in. She could hear Riion screaming for InuYasha to show himself.**_

_**InuYasha never said a word as he backed away from her and untied his obi and handed her his Robe of the Fire Rat. He turned and ran back towards Riion to finish the fight.**_

* * *

InuYasha opened his eyes to see Kagome staring at him, much as the way she did the forrest. He reached towards her and pulled down the side of the makeshift dress to almost her cleavege. Kagome gasped and starred at him with wide eyes. His other hand traced the shiny pink marks on her creamy white skin. Kagome shivered as his fingers got closer the opening of her clothes.

InuYasha swallowed. "Where did they come from?" He would never forgot the sight of Kagome's body. Yes, he had see her without even her undergarments, but...before had been different. Why had he never noticed the scars on her body until she was almost marked? Until she was in the arms of another man? Until she was almost raped before his eyes as a way for his enemey to get to him?

Kagome swallowed also. "Where did what come from?" She asked quietly. InuYasha gripped her shoulders hard and looked hard into her eyes. The Robe falling lower.

"You know what. The scars. They weren't there before." Kagome's eyes teared up.

"Everyone rose has it's thorns." She whispered.

"Damn it, Kagome! Tell me where they came from!" The Inu-hanyou yelled at her and shook her shoulders. The Robe slide lower down to show more scars, most of them worse.

Kagome bit her lip. _'Why am I so embarrassed?'_ she thought. "My Dad had a scar on his arm from where Momma held onto him to tightly while she was giving birth to me. When people asked him about it he said 'every rose had it's thorns,' meaning they were his scars of love. These are my scars of love."

InuYasha's eyes travled over Kagome's exposed body. The Robe had fallen down to pool around her waist. She had a really nasty one on her side. His eyes returned to Kagome's as his hand traveled down her body, slowing at her breast, to stop at her waist. Kagome's eyes fluttered when he brushed her breast.

"Did someone do these to you?" he asked. His eyes widened. "Kagome...you didn't do these to yourself did you?"

Kagome shook her head. "Different people did them to me. They're battle scars. I guess you would not have any as you're a hanyou. My miko powers were able to heal most of them; the minor ones. But others," Kagome's hand cupped InuYasha's on her waist. "Others are more permant. That one came from the Shikon no Tama being ripped from my body. Any scar from the jewel is permant."

InuYasha's eyes again traveled up her body. A gentle breeze lifted their hair and ruffled the trees. Kagome blushed as she suddenly realized she was topless, only wearing her pink bra, which had rips and blood stains from the fight with Riion. Kagome moved to pulled the Robe back up when InuYasha stopped her. Kagome looked up at him slightly angered. Her anger quickly submitted to suprise when she saw the way he was looking at her.

"I-Inu...Yasha?" she breathed.

InuYasha's face looked torn. Without warning he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped. "I-InuYasha..." She slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I promised to protect you and I've failed. Maybe you should just go back to your time...and stay there. The jewel is almost complete and we just have to get Naraku's jewel and...and Kikyo can purify it." InuYasha whispered into her ear. Kagome's eye widened and then narrowed.

Without thinking she yelled the first thing to come to mind, "SIT!" InuYasha's enchanted beads glew and he was thrown ontop of Kagome as they both crashed to the ground.

"Fuck, wench. Why the hell did you do that?" He was able to pull his head up enought to look into her face. Tears were coming out of Kagome's eyes. "Kuso, I didn't hurt you did I?" InuYasha began to slightly panic thinking she was in pain. Kagome shook her head in the negative.

She opened her wet hot chocolate orbes and stared into his amber ones. "Why, InuYasha? Why do you always push me away? I know I'm not Kikyo...but can't you alteast try to act like you want me to stay around? I have to fix the Shikon no Tama. It's my fault it's shattered. If I go back, the scars and the memories will always be with me and I'll never be able to live with myself knowing that I left this mess here and my honor will be soiled -even more than it already is-. I can't leave. So whether or not you like it I'm staying until we've completed our mission. Only then can I return to my time and..." Kagome swallowed and closed her eyes, "...Leave you so you can be with Kikyo. Just please, InuYasha, let me have just a little while longer until I have to say goodbye to you."

Silence filled the thicket for a few minutes. No wind blew and no animals made their presence known. Kagome could feel InuYasha's chest smashed against her own and they both breathed in harmony. Kagome tried to push back the thought of how they fit together perfectly. The bottle of jewel shards was cold against her collar bone as if to testify to her speach.

Finally, InuYasha drew in a breathe. "Kagome, I know you're not Kikyo." She could feel a chuckle pass through his body. "Ka-go-me, not Kikyo, I can pretend that I don't see you. I can pretend I don't want to hold you when you're around. I can say that everything you just said was right. But, I'm tired of lying, Kagome. Kagome, I don't want to push you away. I want to _protect _you and if that means I have to make you go back to your time, then I'll do it." InuYasha cupped her face and he looked into her eyes. "Kagome, you are the most important thing to me right now. I know, I'm not good with words, but I hope I was able to get it into your thick skull that I don't want you to leave me...but to protect you I will make you leave."

"So...you want me to leave?" Kagome whispered.

InuYasha growled. "Damn it, bitch! No I don't fuckin' want you to leave."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Damn it, InuYasha! Prove it to me! Stop pushing me away! Stop telling me to go home! Something! Make me believe you! I proved that I don't want to leave by jumping infront of an arrow! I know you're taken worse for me, but just pr-" Kagome's rant was haulting by InuYasha's lips crashing onto hers.

Kagome's anger melted as she returned the kiss. All of the tension that had built up over the year was finally coming out into one heated moment. InuYasha flicked his tongue over her lips and she readily opened for him. First he explored Kagome's mouth, then she his. When Kagome shook her head to indicate she needed air, InuYasha realised her mouth, took a quick breath and moved to her throught. Kagome's chest rose and fell quickly as her eyes became glazed over in passion.

InuYasha moved back to her lips and the battle resumed. Kagome knew in the back of her mind that they should stop, they should talk things over, but she couldn't bring herself to stop either of them. Kagome kissed him back as feverishly as he kissed her. It was if the other were their lifesource. They could not pull away. Kagome reached between them and the Robe fell away from her waist. She remaind only in her bra and panties. InuYasha quickly shed his white kimono. When Kagome felt InuYasha's warmth on her bare skin her mind finally cleared. InuYasha seemed to have the same thought as he quickly pulled away.

"K-Kagome..." InuYasha quickly pulled away from her and began to place his kimono back into place. Kagome sat up and bit her lip. She reached for InuYasha's Robe and began to remake the dress around her. Silence filled the thicket. Kagome also turned away from InuYasha and resumed finding herbs. She could feel InuYasha's eyes on her back as she slowly stood with the herbs gathered in her hands. Fully intending on forgetting the kiss, she made as if to walk around InuYasha. She almost made it out of the thicket when he grabed her shoulder.

"Kagome...I'm...sorry." InuYasha awkwardly apologized.

Kagome raised her chin and drew up her chest. "There is nothing to be sorry about, InuYasha." Kagome shrugged his hand off and made her way back to the campsite. InuYasha jumped up and landed infront of her.

"Kagome, tell me you don't feel the same way as I do about that kiss and I'll leave you alone. We can't just ignore it...as much as I want to..." InuYasha grumbled the last part and looked her in the eye.

Kagome looked him back in the eye. "InuYasha, you know how I feel about everything."

InuYasha grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kagome, I need to get this out in the open so that what happened this morning doesn't happen again!"

Kagome looked up at him. "And just what is it, InuYasha?"

"I will only do this if you are totally sure about it, but..." InuYasha drew in a breath. "I want to mark you."

Kagome was takenaback. She blinked. "Y-You want to mark me?"

"Kagome, when Riion had you and was about to...rape...you, I realized that I need to claim you now before someone else does. But only if you want to be my mate...not that you would...but seeing you in his arms..." InuYasha drew in a breath that sounded like a hiss.

Kagome looked down and smiled. She had only heard him talk to her this way a few times and what other times she had heard him talk like this were...to Kikyo. Had he finally decided? She looked back up and slowly nodded her head. "Yes, InuYasha, I want you to mark me. That is a scar of love I will gladly accept." InuYasha smiled faintly then bit his lip.

"Kagome...if you're sure about this...we have to..."

Kagome smirked. "Finish what we started." She finished for him. InuYasha shyly nodded. Kagome once again reached between them and untied the Robe of the Fire Rat. It loosened and slid down her body slowly.

InuYasha grabed her to him and captured her mouth with his. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as InuYasha held onto the back of her head. Thier lips moved wildly against eachother's. It wasn't long before they were both on the ground of the thicket again.

InuYasha's layers of clothes soon joined his Robe and then Kagome's underwear. They were then moving together as one in the small thicket. When the final climaxes came, Kagome screamed his name as he bit down on her neck and made her his. He looked down at the healing scar of his teeth. Of all the scars Kagome wore on her body because of him, this was the one he was unashamed to admit was because of him. As Kagome lay spooned against him asleep, he wraped his arm around her waist and felt the scars of her waist. As his yōkai aura began to claim her, he could feel the scars fade away, leaving only smooth flesh behind. He lay down next to her. He had finally saved her. Finally protected her. All it took to erase her scars, was to make his own scar.

* * *

_If I could, have just one night, to be with you, and make it right,_  
_To what we were, and what we are,_  
_It's hidden in the scars,_  
_If I could, take you there,_  
_I wont let go, this I swear,_  
_You wont have to wonder what we are,_  
_Cause you won't have to ever look to far,_  
_Its in the scars, Its hidden in the scars - Scars, Miley Cyrus_

* * *

Please review and tell me if I should continue this.

~Azarath101


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, this chapter is rather short. The chapter itself is only almost 1500, but I've been focussing on my other fic, "The Sad Sound of Destiny." Yes this one was my reason to come back but TSSoD is really in the forefront of my mind and might possibly be why this chapter is very agnsty. Anyway, I own Riion, Riina, Yokio and nothing else. And thanks so much for the support for this one.

* * *

The sun began to set when InuYasha woke up Kagome. She blushed as he sat up and began to redress himself. She quickly reached for her own garments and slid them on. The two walked out of the thicket in silence, Kagome could feel the changes the bond had made in her. She felt closer to InuYasha and stronger. She had even noticed that her scars were gone. InuYasha was a few paces ahead of her. She stepped her pace up until she was beside him. He looked down at her.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "InuYasha...you're not...sorry you mated with me, are you?" she asked quietly. InuYasha stopped.

"No, I just...don't...know what to say." InuYasha mumbled. Kagome took his hand and smiled.

"I love you, InuYasha." Kagome whispered.

"I..." Yes, InuYasha loved Kagome. He had also loved Kikyo. The truth was, he was scared to actually say the phrase aloud. Yes, it was nothing compared to a mate bond and Kagome could already feel he loved her, but...saying those three words would be like saying a curse. What if Naraku found out? What if Kagome got hurt? InuYasha gasped as he realized another possibility. What if Kagome got...pregnant? Yes, other yokai would be able to sense that Kagome was his. Riion had mistaken the fact that his scent was all over her and thought they were mated. He realized how stupid he had been in marking her. He should have just sent her home. InuYasha looked away from Kagome. "I care about you alot." InuYasha mumbled. He couldn't watch as Kagome's face fell.

She looked away and bit her lip. "You are sorry..." Kagome whimpered.

InuYasha's eyes widened as he grabbed her shoulders. "Kagome, I'm not! Really!...It's just..."

"Just what?" Kagome cried.

InuYasha didn't know how to tell her the truth. Kagome drew in a breath.

* * *

Miroku had long since joined Shippou around the campfire. The young kitsune was happily digging into the fish he had caught earlier as Miroku nibbled on his own fish.

Sango exited the shack and looked around. "Why are Kagome and InuYasha?" The other two turned to look at her. Miroku's answer died away as they heard yells: "Sit! Sit! SIT! _SIT!_" followed by _bam, bam, bam, __**bam**_. Shippou grinned and Miroku turned back to Sango.

"Does that answer your question?" Miroku smirked as she sat next to him.

"I guess it does." Sango replied softly.

* * *

InuYasha lay in the crater created by Kagome's sit comands as she stormed off muttering. Kagome could not believe this. She had just given him the one thing that was to be treasured and he...he acted as if he didn't care. Kagome paused. InuYasha was able to atleast lift his head enough to look at her.

"Kagome-"

"Sit!" Kagome yelled. As InuYasha flopped onto the ground again, Kagome walked in view of the camp. Shippou ran towards her and jumped into her open arms. Shippou looked up at her.

"Kagome! Is InuYasha being a baka again?" Shippou asked of her.

Kagome offered a small smile. She didn't answer him as she joined her friends by the fire. Sango and Miroku looked nervously at eachother. Sango moved closer to Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome-" Sango was cut off by her best friend.

"How are your wounds? Riion did alot of damage." Kagome asked monotonly.

Miroku coughed awkwardly as InuYasha slowly walked into the clearing. "Kagome-sama, they are not life threatening." Miroku answered for Sango. Kagome nodded absentmindenly. Shippou burrowed into Kagome's arms. InuYasha sat next to Miroku, across from Kagome, and tried to not look at her. Sango and Miroku eyed eachother again. The silence soon became unbearably awkward.

"Say, Kagome, I think I saw a hot spring on the way here. How about a bath?" Sango asked cautiously. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah...and I can treat your wounds." Kagome stood and Shippou jumped out of her arms. Sango stood next to the young miko. They turned and left the clearing. When Shippou could no longer see their outlines, he jumped up and hit InuYasha on the head.

"Baka! What did you do to Kagome!" Shippou demaned.

InuYasha didn't seem to notice the young kitsune. Shippou looked up at Miroku puzzled. Miroku grabbed one of InuYasha's bangs and pulled his hair. InuYasha merely swatted his hand away. Miroku then looked around to try to think of something to rouse the hanyou. Shippou grew impatient.

"InuYasha!" he yelled.

"What?" the hanyou finally muttered. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"What happened between you and Kagome-sama?" InuYasha looked over at the monk.

"We got into a disagreement." InuYasha told him.

"Clearly." stated Shippou.

Miroku looked slyly at InuYasha. "You know, InuYasha, I could sense a slight difference in Kagome's aura. She felt...more yokai." InuYasha narrowed his eyes.

"You know nothing." InuYasha hinted. Miroku waggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"Oh! So...how was she?" InuYasha looked harshly at him and growled. Before the monk could blink he was on the ground with more injuries.

* * *

Sango and Kagome arrived at the hot spring. The two girls undressed and entered the spring. Sango began to rewash her wounds. Kagome sat on a rock across from her and pulled her knees to her chin. Sango paused. She knew something was terribly bothering the young miko and she had a good idea that InuYasha had something to do with it. Sango sat across from Kagome in the water.

"Kagome, something is wrong. _Please_ tell me." Sango pleaded.

Kagome shrank into herself. Sango examined her closely. She tilted her head to the side. "Kagome, what's that on your shoulder?" Kagome reached up and pulled her hair to the side. Scarred over teeth marks were on her neck. Sango gasped as she realized what had happened to her friend.

"Kagome...InuYasha didn't...force his mark on you, did he?" Sango's eyes narrowed as she she began to stand and reach for her weapons. Kagome startled and stood also.

"No, no! Sango-chan! He didn't force anything on me...He just..." Kagome's gaze dropped as she thought back to InuYasha's pause. _'Why didn't he say 'I love you' back to me? Does he still love Kikyo?' _Kagome slowly lowered back to the water. She placed her hand on her mark. It was slightly warm from InuYasha's yokai. Sango moved in the water and sat next to the young miko.

"Kagome...what happened?" Kagome looked into her friend's eyes as the dam holding her tears burst. Kagome told Sango about InuYasha coming to her in the thicket. About InuYasha's kiss. About making love to InuYasha and him marking her. About waking up and being ignored by her mate. About his responce to her confession. About everything. Sango listened in silence to Kagome's sobs.

"Kagome...do you think it's possible that he just...isn't ready to say it outloud yet? I mean, marking you is probaly his way of saying it. And...maybe he thinks that if he were to say it, you would die like Kikyo. Maybe it's his way of protecting you." Sango suggested quietly. Kagome blinked her tear stained eyes.

"Why does he have to be so protective? Why can't he just...feel for a few minutes? I know he had a rough past, but...I thought he trusted me...I thought...he loved me." Kagome leaned back into her knees again. Sango placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Give it some time, Kagome." Kagome looked up with tear stained eyes.

* * *

From the protection of the woods, a small yokai girl watched the two talk. Slight rustling behind her made her turn quickly. Behind her stood a yokai male. They both shared the same pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The girl pointed towards the spring.

"Yukio, that is the girl the had a hand in Riion's death. We must kill her!" the yokai growled.

"Riina, you are blinded by anger." Yukio replied softly. Riina hissed. "Riion was foolish. Though he had a Shikon no Tama shard, he fought weakly. He wanted to be dramatic. We must not." Yukio held up his own shard. "Riina, you will get your vengence."

"Riion was my twin. My second half. The wench shall not get away from me, Yukio." Riina swore.

Yukio closed his eyes and turned his face heavenward. "Riina, you act from anger. Calm yourself and victory shall be yours. Yes, kill the girl. Make the hanyou suffer. But, remain calm. You're anger shall be your downfall." Riina unsheathed a sword and its blade glew in the moonlight. She turned and snaked her way closer to the treeline.

* * *

Kagome's head jerked up. "I sense two jewel shards." Sango turned towards her clothes and jumped out of the spring.

"Where, Kagome?"

Kagome stood. "Here."

* * *

InuYasha's ears swivelled and his head jerked up. "Kagome." he breathed before jumping up and running towards the spring. Shippou and Miroku looked at eachother in confusion. Shippou jumped up on Miroku's shoulder and motioned for Kirara to follow. Miroku chased after InuYasha.

* * *

Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffy. But this'll make me come back and work on this one during SSoD writing blocks. Review!

~Azarath101


	3. Chapter 3

This is it! The final chapter. The..not so epic conclusion to this three-shot. Without further ado, I won nothing but Riion, Riina, and Yukio! And here we go!

* * *

Branches and twigs scrapped against his clothes and skin as a young inu-haynou ran through the woods towards the sounds of his mate screaming and the grunts of another girl. Behind him, he could hear a monk struggle to keep up with him. The full moon was his only light as he followed his demonic senses towards his mate. He could feel all of the injuries on her body like they were his own. He could feel her pain and every emotion that ran through her system. He could feel that she needed him.

"INUYASHA!" he heard her scream. InuYasha picked up his pace and entered the hot spring clearing. Before him, he saw a small female yokai. She looked to be the female version of Riion with her pale blonde hair that fell to her waist and her ice blue eyes...that were full of hate toward his mate that she held in her arms. Kagome's throught was in the demoness's hands as she struggled to break free. The harder Kagome struggled, the more force the demoness applied. Kagome was slowly being strangled to death. She clearly did not have the time to full get dressed before the attack, as his Robe the only thing she wore and it was not fashioned into the dress she usually wore and it flapped open in the wind. Thunder clapped over head as InuYasha smelt a storm approatch.

InuYasha unsheathed his Tetsugaiga and it transformed in his hands. Miroku arrived at his side. Kirara transformed at Miroku's feet and ran off to help her master, who was crumpled on the other side of the clearing in pain, for she had not yet fully recovered before she began to fight off the yokai. InuYasha turned his attention to Kagome and the demoness.

"Put the girl down." InuYasha called across the clearing. The yokai looked up at him and tilted her head to the side. With a child like laugh, she smiled and threw Kagome into the hot spring. Kagome landed with a splash and began to sink into the shallow pool. Blood and bubbles began to float to the top of the spring. The yokai turned back to InuYasha and giggled in her child like voice again.

"Are you the halfbreed that murdered Riion?" she asked.

InuYasha growled. "Feh. What if I did?"

The girl giggled again. "Then prepare to die!" She pulled out a short staff with a long neon glowing pink ribbon connected at one in. She held the staff high as she began to twirl. The glowing grew until the meadow was filled with pink light. The group began to shield their eyes from the light. The yokai's giggling turned into hysterical laughter as beams of light shot out from the pink vortex surround the yokai. InuYasha used the Tetsugaiga to send the attacks back but they only bounced off the vortex of light. InuYasha held the sword over his head as he saw the Wind Scar. With a yell, he brought the sword down and sent a attack at the yokai. The Wind Scar cut through the vertex and smashed into the yokai. She screamed as the attack sent her flying backwards. InuYasha planted Tetsugaiga into the ground and turned and ran to the spring. He jumped in and reached below the surface and pulled Kagome out. He recovered her with his borrowed Robe and retied the obi and carried her out of the spring.

Miroku approatched the yokai girl. "InuYasha! She's still alive!"

InuYasha swore under his breath as he set Kagome down. He rolled her on her side to help let some of the water out of her body. He pushed aside Kagome's wet hair to better see her face. Her face was bruised and a thin trail of blood trickled out of the side of her could still hear her breathing and her heart beat so he knew she was atleast alive. He let out a sigh of relief as he stood and took hold of Tetsugaiga. He held it over his shoulder as he walked towards Miroku and the yokai. The small girl looked up at him.

"Riion!" she cried out.

"Why have you attacked us?" Miroku asked the small girl. She lay curled on her side.

"Riion was my twin! My other half! Your inu-hanyou took him away from me! All he wanted was the Shikon no Tama shard detecting wench! She is merely a weak, worthless mortal! There was no need to kill him over the wench!" the girl sobbed.

"What is your name, little one?" Miroku gently asked.

"Riina. We are yokai of the Southern Butterfly Flock."

Miroku looked up at InuYasha. "Let's leave Riina be."

"No way. She tried to kill Kagome and _Sango._" InuYasha reminded him. Miroku's brow twitched.

"I donot believe she is truly evil, merely that the Shikon no Tama has destroyed another life." On the ground, Riina began to move. She held up a shard of the jewel. The males looked down at her.

"I do not deserve this. I could not kill you or the mortal girl. Please, kill me so I may join my twin in hell."

"Alright." InuYasha said as he began to bring the sword down. Then he paused as Miroku opened his mouth to speak. "No...I think I'll make you stay alive longer. I want you to suffer the way you two made me." InuYasha snatched the fragement. Riina let out a sob. InuYasha turned and began walking towards Kagome. Miroku looked sadly down at the girl before turning to tend to Sango. Riina slowly stood. Overhead, the storm finally broke and rain plummeted to the earth below. Riina unsheathed her own sword. She raised it high as InuYasha turned and raised his own sword.

Riina let out a scream as she began to bring it down. A look of shock crossed her face before she dropped to her knees. As she fell to the ground, an arrow could be seen sticking out of her back. The group waited with baited breath, expecting Kikyo to walk out of the forrest. Instead, another blonde haired yokai snaked out of the forrest and into the clearing.

He tossed them another fragement of the jewel, which InuYasha caught with a flick of his hand. The yokai then kneeled beside Riina and removed the arrow. Riina burst into a swarm of pink butterflies that began to dissolve as they headed towards the heavens. Lightening flashed as the yokai stood.

"I thank you. You have unleashed a chain of events that shall restore peace back to the Southern Butterfly Yokai. We had always been a peaceful group of yokai until Riion got hold of a shard. We thank you." The yokai bowed before holding up his arms and he too burst into butterflies. Only these butterflies were ice blue and didnot dissolve as they fluttered towards the heavens.

Miroku closed his eyes and muttered a prayer from Riina before turned back to help Sango stand. InuYasha sheathed his blade.

"Is it over?" Sango asked the group. Miroku nodded.

InuYasha leaned over Kagome to protect her from the rain as he rolled her on her back. He shook her shoulder to wake her up. Kagome shivered and coughed. She coughed again as water bubbled out of her mouth. InuYasha helped her lean to the side as she coughed out the last of the water. InuYasha rubbed her back soothingly. Kagome atlast turned to face him.

"I'm sorry." she rasped out.

InuYasha gathered the miko in his arms. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Kagome. If I had only be more open with you, none of this would have happened. Kagome, I want to fix things. First, I'm not sorry I mated with you. And second, I do love you. I just...didn't want to say the words incase someone found out and decided to hurt you like Riion did...but I guess seeing as I marked you, it's to late to worry about that. Kagome, I swear that I will always protect you." Kagome looked into his amber eyes and smiled.

The two remained in eachothers embrace and the rain splashed to the earth around them. They barely heard the sounds of Sango hitting Miroku for stroking her backside. Or the sounds of Shippou and Kirara playing. The only sounds they heard were the sounds of eachothers breathing and heartbeats. The whole world could stop around them and they wouldnot care. So long has they had the other, they would survive.

InuYasha had been able to cure Kagome's physical scars of love, but Kagome had been working on InuYasha's mental scars of hate since the begining of the adventure. As she slowly worked on erasing the scars of his past, she had begun to form her own scar on his heart. These scars of love were forever permant. Later, they would worry about the scars the Shikon no Tama had caused others, but tonight, they would only worry about eachother as InuYasha picked his mate up bridal style and ran out of the clearing and back to the thicket, leaving behind their friends who were to involed in their own small problems to notice their leave. For Kami only knew what lay ahead for the small group of misfits. The two would take whatever small chances they had to be alone and enjoy in eachother.

_"There is something beautiful about all scars of whatever nature. A scar means the hurt is over, the wound is closed and healed, done with." - Harry Crews_

_

* * *

_

End! I know it's not a spectacular ending or very long...and slightly rushed but I wanted to get something up before I left. To means, these last two chapters were not as good compared to the first one. Oh, well. And what a surprise! I bet none of y'all would have guessed that Yukio was actually a good guy! Ah, that darned jewel! Review!

~Azarath101


End file.
